


Emotional Diaries: Book 1

by Kaleesia_Gregg_theory_fanfic_and_more



Series: Emotional Diaries: Book 1 [1]
Category: Emotional Diaries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaleesia_Gregg_theory_fanfic_and_more/pseuds/Kaleesia_Gregg_theory_fanfic_and_more
Summary: When the Elders attack anyone that is against them billions die, leaving only 1 billion left in the world. The main protagonist, Maddy had a normal life it was perfect her and her family didn't really care of the wars that were going on where millions were dying, they were just living peaceful lives. Until one tragic July afternoon when the Elders kid napped her family and killed her father. She now vows to take down the Elders to avenge her father and bring justice to the world. Join her on her daring quest to take down the most powerful people in the world with a group of teenagers.
Relationships: Maddy/Matt
Series: Emotional Diaries: Book 1 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722325





	Emotional Diaries: Book 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter of my book, tell me if you like it and if I should keep writing more and try to finish the series.

July 15, Sunday 2026

Hi there my name is Maddison, but my dad used to call me Maddy I lost him and it is gonna change me forever he always made my day and you couldn’t be sad when you saw him he always lit up the room and I would have thought I’d lose him but all good things must come to an end. This is my new journal that my amazing dad gave to me for my birthday. You're probably wondering how my dad died. How about I tell you sharing this might help me cope with the terrible loss or my dad, my best friend. Have you ever wondered what it would be like if you didn’t have any emotions, if you just didn’t have to deal with being sad or mad or frustrated? It would just be so carefree, is what you may think. But not having any means you don't have the good ones either like being happy, grateful, compassionate. Or the more complex ones like passion, complete, relaxed without these life would be meaningless. It's probably hard to think what it would be like to not have any of these but I will explain to you.  
First, you have no idea what's going on in the world. You don’t feel confused so everything that would normally make you confused just doesn't anymore. If you don’t understand something, you won't feel confused. You will just say, “meh” and carry on with life. It would be awful you could never be confused making life so incomplete and that it's not necessary. Next, you won’t care about anything in the world. If you see any flowers that would usually brighten up your day they wouldn't do anything. This even happens with people. If someone told you to kill the person that you loved most in your life you would do it because you don't care about them anymore. That leads me to my last thing, since you have no emotions your life feels incomplete, like you have no purpose.  
In life you need a purpose even if you don’t have emotions you still have that urge that you need one you may not have any emotions but that aura of completeness and fulfillment is just irresistible to not try and catch. Because you need a purpose and fulfillment in life you will listen to anything someone tells you because if you can do something, that gives your life purpose and then you will feel that satisfying aura or being complete or in a way it would be your way of being happy.  
You're probably wondering why I'm telling you this. It seems kind of odd that I would tell you about if you had no emotions or fulfillment in life. Well it's because you can have that happen, all of your emotions erased and gone vanished. It all happened in 2020, when these people called “The Elders' ' started talking about how unorganized society is, and that they need strict rules and if they don't follow them they should be executed. Also, at this time there was a new president his name was, Terrion Brown he too was one of the Elders. They began doing marches and holding up signs to show their movement, so did the president. But, there was a vote on it, and more than 80% of Americans said no to a new society. It wasn’t until December of that year when they really started their movement. They began to actually persuade a lot of large countries. They got 60% of China and persuaded to join in, 88% of Russia were also persuaded, and many other large percentages of the world to join in on their movement, and later they got 69% of America having such big countries in their movement made then unstoppable to the rest of the world, they had millions of funding come their way it was insane.

They were able to persuade so many countries because they all noticed that this could save some money, and it's all about money, am I right? This would save a lot of money because a more organized society would mean less crime, less crime less jails, less jails less money.  
On February 22nd, 2021 they started a war with anyone who disagreed with their movement and at this time I had just turned 11. The war went on for 5 years and over 6 billion people died, because nine countries had over 13,475 nuclear weapons and sadly those nine countries had a large number of Elders. These nukes destroyed many countries and small islands. The Elders won the nuclear war and began building their society. Barely anyone was left of earth so they created their own island above the earth, and made clouds that covered everything under the island. After they made the island they forced everyone to leave their homes (and everything in them) behind. Many people refused, and then would be shot and killed on the spot, over half a billion people were killed from refusing to leave their home.  
My family was like this when we didn’t know that we would be killed if we didn’t leave.  
The Helpers (what they were calling the people who would bring you to the island) came to my house and told us what was happening. My dad refused to leave and was killed on the spot. I watched as the bullet flew threw the air as if it were in slow motion it cut through the dense air as scissors would cut through a thin piece of paper, I saw it hit my dads head and blood sloshed and splattered everywhere in the living room staining our clothes and the walls with the red sparse dark blood coming from my dad's head. I wasn’t even phased by the amount of blood sparse and scattered around the house and my clothes, neither were my brothers and my mom. We only cared about my dad who was laying on the living room floor with the hollow burrow the bullet had opened on his head. We ran over to my dad and he muttered his last words, “I really wanted some Ramon,” he said as his eyes slowly closed and his head fell to his chest onto his plaid blue shirt my mom then grabbed and sobbed her endless tears into.

It was just like my dad to be talking about Ramon even on his deathbed. He ate it everyday and even had a tie with Ramon on it but we will never see him eat another noodle of his favorite dry noodles spun around his fork, “You want that to happen to you?” One of the helpers said kicking my father's body it was disgusting that he would do that even after he saw us mourn and sorrow over our dead father. The man who killed my father and was holding a gun, he was a tall man with a very long beard and he stared at me and my mother and it felt as if it was piercing through my soul watching as my eyes become brown pools of clear shining tears falling down my rosy cheeks. My mom shook her head with tears coming down her face hoping not to cause any more trouble, losing our dad was enough and it had already hit us in the heart harder than anything ever could losing someone else would be unbearable. The two shorter men holding guns as well then picked up my 5 year old brothers who were twins and best friends and shoved them in a car as the taller one shoved me and my mom into the same car. We watched as they lit our house on fire and one of my brothers began screaming, “You can’t do that dad is there and so are my Pokemon cards! You can't just burn down our house you are all big meaney heads!” then one of the shorter helpers yelled, “Shut up!” and shot him. My other brother watched in horror as his twin, and best friend was killed in front of him. My mom covered his mouth so he wouldn’t say anything and get killed as well the world had just lost two incredible talented smart people, I felt as the world mourned their deaths.

All of our faces were burning from crying so much, I tried to look out the window to make me feel better, their were a lot of flowers where I lived and flowers always cheered me up. But it didn’t make me feel better, I saw how hundreds of people were also being shot and killed by these so called, “Helpers” and they were throwing all of the dead bodies into the flower garden that took me and my dad 7 years to plant and onto the swingset that my dad helped my brother make and took 3 months to complete. That definitely didn’t make me feel better.  
It took about 2 hours to arrive at the island, and while we were driving me and my brother were able to fall asleep, but my mom was too busy crying to get any rest. When we got near the island my mom tapped me and my brother so we would wake up.  
There was a tall wooden bridge leading up to the floating island, I would have normally questioned the physics on this but I could barely see the island through my tears. There were a bunch of Helpers pushing everyone up the bridge. I saw so many people crying, but you couldn't tell why since there were so many things to cry about. either their family was killed, or because all their stuff was burned. It took half an hour to get up the huge bridge, and I tried to close my eyes as people were being killed for refusing to climb up the bridge, or they were just unable to keep going. After we got up the huge bridge there were dozens of little booths that we had to go to. As soon as we got to one of the booths they pricked all of our fingers, then made us stamp the fingers that were now bleeding and stamp them onto a piece of paper.  
We were all escorted to our new houses. They all looked the same. They were all white and when I looked around there was grass all around and paths leading to the house. I looked around some more and saw a school, a library, a grocery store and some more buildings from a normal city. It looked perfect, besides all the people crying. We walked into our new house and saw all white furniture fitting perfectly with the walls that were a light grey color. Right next to the door there was a big grey button, “What does this do?” my little brother asked one of the helpers, “Its for your medication, put your hand on it and it will give you it,”  
“We don’t need medication, none of us are sick,” I said,  
“You are gonna take it whether or not you like it, its for your own good,” the helper said in an angry tone. I was about to say something else, but my mom quickly put her hand over my mom to shut me up. The Helper then gave us all the rules for this new society. Here are the rules he said,  
You have a curfew, no going out or even looking out the window, past 10:00pm  
Take your medication every morning, if they see that not all members of the family took it, they will all be killed.  
You must only wear your assigned clothing.  
Every child must come to school at 6:00Am and leave at 4:00Pm  
Every parent must do the same with work and if either of them are even a second late, they will be killed.  
You must go to work/ school 365 days of the year, and can’t take any sick days.  
You can not say anything bad about the new government, and if you do you will be executed.  
After he addressed these rules he asked for our phones. Me and my mom gave him our phones and I told him my little brother, Isac didn’t have one. He then pulled out this device, “What's that?” I asked curiously, “It will wipe your phones, and the only phone number you can use is 822, the emergency number,” he replied. After he was done wiping our phones he gave them back to us and then left after he said one last thing, “Oh and work and school are cancelled tomorrow becuase every citizen will be coming to an orientation,” he then left and we all began exploring the house.  
It felt different, I was still trying to comprehend everything, my beloved Ramon loving dad was just killed, and my #1 hyperactive little brother was shot right in front of me. I went upstairs to see a room with my name on it, I walked inside and there was a nicely made white bed, and a grey desk with a laptop on it that said, “SCHOOL LAPTOP” and at the bottom it said, ”only used for SCHOOL purposes,” I looked inside the closet that was in there and inside there were only pink dresses, and pink heals. I just sat down on the bed and reached into my Jacket pocket where I was hiding something that I grabbed when we had been escorted out of my house. I snuck one of my dads things into my pocket. It was my birthday that day and I grabbed a present from my dad. It had shiny gold wrapping paper on it and in cursive gold letters it said, “To: My favorite flower loving girl  
From: Dad” I carefully opened the present not wanting to rip the paper. Inside there was a journal, it said, “Maddy’s Journal,” on the front cover, and when I opened it there was a picture of me and my dad planting flowers. I began crying and hugged the book. That is the book I am writing in right now. I will try to write every day, and I am going to overthrow the Elders, and avenge my dad.


End file.
